Percy Jackson, DemiGod werewolf
by Percabethforevver
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy for a job. His friends are leaving him one by one. One day he gets turned into a werewolf. Pertamis? Peronica? Perrer? Percabeth? you vote!
1. Chapter 1

**New Story Guys! 'Percy Jackson, Demigod Werewolf '**

**Percy's POV **

I'm running away from Camp Half- Blood currently because my brother Andrew killed a the Minotaur and everyone was kissing up his ass and after Annabeth left me a note on my bed saying

_Dear Percy,_

_I'm sorry but I think we should see other people I'm going to work at my mom's Patheron._

_Love, _

_Annabeth._

All of a sudden a white wolf came out growling showing his canines. I took out Riptide trying to shove it in the wolf but it just went pass him.

Dang it I don't have and silver.

The next thing I knew was a wolf biting me and passing out.

When I woke out I saw a beautiful girl looking down on me.

"Oh, I see your up." She said.

"Um, Yeah" I said.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" She said.

"Um I was getting bit by a white wolf." I replied.

"Oh sorry that was me" she said in quiet voice.

"Wait what?" I said.

She sighed and morphed into a white wolf like the one I saw yesterday.

I scooted away from her and I fell off the bed.

"Oh don't worry all I did was make turn you into one."

"Wait …what!" I hollered falling off the bed again after getting up.

"I turned you into a werewolf. But I'm sorry, I thought you would like something to live for and my instincts made me." She said in yet another quiet voice.

"Oh, it's ok I guess." I said, "I did have nothing to live for I guess."

"So tell me your story," she said.

So I told her about Camp Half- Blood and Titans and the Giants and Camp Jupiter.

When I was telling her about my life I felt attracted to her more and more every minute but shook the feeling off.

"Oh I see so this dumb blond you keep on complimenting broke up with you?" She asked.

"Yeah BTW what's your name?" I asked\ answered her.

"Veronica, Veronica Song. Yours?"

"Percy Jackson"

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Veronica was jealous.

But happy after she found out the girl broke up with her.

He was still an acquaintance but she had a tiny crush on him.

**Veronica's POV:**

"Ok do you want me to train you or the camp?" I asked him.

"You" He said without a second thought.

He blushed at his quickness of his answer.

"Ok you need to know these 5 things," I told him.

You will be forced to turn into a werewolf at 12 o' clock

To morph into a wolf, you have to concentrate hard on it.

You will not age, you will become immortal

You will have to eats animals nowhere around the city.

You have to stay with your trainer until training is done.

"Ok" he said. "When do we start training?"

I look at my pretend watch and say "Your training starts now" while throwing a knife at him.

He dodged it caught it and threw it back at me who caught the sword and put it back in my pocket.

"Good, you have good reflexes" I said. "Ok first you will have to learn how to morph or shape-shift into a wolf"

He nodded as I continued, "Ok first concentrate into turning into a wolf and don't think of anything else."

He nodded and froze.

10 seconds later he turned into a wolf with pitch black fur, sea green linen and eyes.

I nodded in improvement and said, "Now to change back all you have to do is do the same thing except to think of to turn into your human form WITH YOUR CLOTHES ON"

5 seconds later he morphed back into his human form.

**So Love it? Hate it? Needs improvments? REVIEW and vote**

**Percy x OC werewolf **

**Percy x Artemis**

**Percy x Annabeth**

**Percy x Piper**

**Percy x (Insert someone from camp here.)**

**VOTE! VOTE VOTE!**

** V**

** V**

** V**

**V V V **

**V **


	2. Chapter 2

Soory but I'm canceling the story but I'm rewriting it on my new account pertamistogetherandforeverto morrow


	3. Rewrite by Jadelyn Guffey

Percy's POV- I fell off the bed, feeling like I broke every single bone in my body. Shattered Seaweed Brain, Annabeth mocked me in my head. Hey, this might be new to you, but SHUT UP, I snapped.

"Interesting..." a soft voice of pealing bells giggled.

"What's so... Oh my God, how did you even get in here?!" I screamed in utter terror. Great, now gorgeous girls even come to mock me. Smooooooooth.

"What's the last thing you remember?" the strange girl questioned in a mere whisper.

"Uh...something about pie, I'm pretty sure..." I replied, vaguely remembering the smell of sweet pie...

"Um, before that?" her voice grew more impatient.

"White. A white wolf. And it bit me." Sure, my life gets more normal every day.

"Sorry that was me." For a nanosecond, she was upset. But then her face lit up. "But no worries. You're a werewolf now."

After I JUST got back on my bed, I fell off again. "Wait what?"

She sighed, and I knew her thoughts. Probably, "Boys..." But then the horrific thing was next. Lush white fur consumed her, and she grew an inch into a beautiful white wolf.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screeched, protecting my face with a white pillow. "Grover, I never meant to call you Sheepy the Wonder Lamb!" I scooted away. Why did all the pretty ones have a hell-bent urge to kill me?

"Sorry...I felt like you had more to live for. My instincts made me do it."

"Talking wolf!" I bellowed. "Wait. More to live for?"

She nodded. "Well, you're right..." I said proudly.

Although she kept barking I understood her. "Tell me your story, Demigod."

"Well, I woke up and I noticed, 'Hey, I forgot to take my socks off last ni-"

"Not that one." she groaned.

I rolled my eyes. I explained the Titans War, the Giants, and both Camp Half-Blood for Greeks and Camp Jupiter for Romans. And when I explained personal info, she nodded understandingly. The more I talked, the more in love I felt. Imbecile, you're just desperate for a new Babe, Annabeth sneered in my head. Hey, Anna-Butt, shut up, I growled back.

"Who's the nitt-witt of a blond you keep talking about?" she asked.

"Uh..." Annabeth, Annabeth told me. "Shut up, Annabeth."

"Good ole Shut Up,Annabeth." the girl chuckled.

"You know, I never caught your name." I said suddenly.

"Veronica. Veronica Song. Yours?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson..."

Veronica's POV

Stupid Annabeth. Even though I barely knew Percy, I liked him. And she wasn't going to get in my way.

"You'll need to know the basics of being a wereolf." I said.

"Go young padowan. Or eliminate you I must." he muttered. Better not ask.

"Are you going to train with me or the other Half-Bloods?" I asked shyly.

"Uhh...let me check. None of them are like you, so I can only train with you."

Good, I thought. "You, you, you." he rocked on his heels, blushing, and looking exactly like a tomato.

"Five basic strings." I paced back in forth. "I honestly don't know why, but at midnight we're forced to transform. Two, concentrate on being a wolf. You'll become immortal-"

"Yayy!" he squeaked like a girl.

"And you can't eat animals around the city..."

"Why?"

"Because people can SEE you! And..." I gulped down excitement. "You have to stay with me until you're under control."

"So when does training start?" he asked gingerly.

I phased back to human, and looked at my pretend watch. "Now." Before he could react, I threw a knife at him.

"What?" he dodged it so quickly, I gawked. "Unfair!"

"Good," I exhaled. "You'vee got some bad a*s reflexes."

"Sure," he spat.

"Now phase, Percy. Watch me." I fell back to four paws. "Concentrate."

He closed his eyes tightly. Nothing happened. A full four minutes passed, and he began mumbling "Shut up, Anna Butt."

I shook my head. He wasn't-

His eyes flared open in a burst of stress and anger. I heard his bones crack, and satin, ebony fur washed over him. On four paws, he gasped, and looked at me with sea green/linen eyes. He was panting.

I nodded in approval. "Now, step two, think about being human. Then, *poof*, you'll be human. But remember to put your clothes back on, alright?"

He couldn't really speak-something we'd have to work on. But he understood.

And ten seconds later, Percy Jackson was human again.

Kind of.

The person who wrote this is a very talented writer named Jadelyn Guffey


End file.
